fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Douglas' Tavern
"You might serve piss water swill here, but at least the fire's warm and the company's good." ''-Magoza recounting her first night in Fiend's Reach. Location Douglas's Tavern is one of the first sights that many a washashore adventurer sees. Conveniently located just off of the muddy beach where most driftwood and other debris is washed up, Douglas's was one of the smallest taverns in the Harbor district. Due to it's reputation for serving adventurers nearly exclusively, few establishments in the Harbor can compete. History The tavern used to host sailors and other professionals in the Harbor district. About 20 years ago Old Man Douglas suddenly told one of the patrons dozing off next to the fire to find a different spot and rushed outside. A few minutes later he returned with a shivering group of very different people. They took up a seat next to the fire to warm themselves and ever since then adventurers have been doing the same. Now, Douglas's is considered a tavern almost exclusive to adventuerers, It's proprietor Old Man Douglas doesn't mind one bit. He seems to enjoy catering to adventurers as well as helping them get their bearings in the city. Patronage Douglas's Tavern famously caters to adventurers; those brave or stupid souls that find the need to venture forth beyond the walls and sight of the city. This is not to say that the place doesn't see others though. Quite a few fishmongers that patroned the tavern still show up on the regular. At least once a week the spoiled child of a noble will inevitably show up looking to boast; only to be shown the kind of person that earns ''real treasure and prestige. Many nights the windows will be filled with the faces of younger children from the slums peering in to get a look at these heroes that they hope to one day become. Of course though, Douglas's does serve adventurers. In return they help Douglas's out. Many of the items for sale in Douglas's are previous patrons' payments; a minor wand of healing can't restore the spirit the way that his famous mutton can. Menu Food * Apple Stuffed Mushrooms: 8cp * Cockatrice Liver pate and Bread: 8gp * Roasted and Smoked Pork Spareribs: 4sp * Braised Oxtails with Mushrooms: 8sp * Cheese rolls with a filling of nuts, honey and vegetables: 5cp * Mutton, Lettuce and Tomato: 6sp * Smoked Salmon Salad: 5sp * Ettercap Claws with Melted Butter: 9gp * Stuffed Mushrooms with Thyme & Creamcheese: 4sp * Roast Stuffed Leg of Lamb with Mint Sauce: 5sp * Honey Glazed Carrots and Parsnips: 2sp * Kito's Spiced Potatos: 7cp * Wyvern Tail in Ginger & Cinnamon: 14gp * Pork Knuckle Roasted in Beer: 5sp Drink * Khellanic (dwarven) Ale: 9cp * Yanusa Wine: 4cp * Fallan (elven) Wine: 9cp * Whiskey: 8cp * Vodka: 8cp * Finnell (pale) Ale: 5cp * Rum: 7cp * Kharukan (dwarven) Ale: 8cp * Askarus (heavy) Ale: 5cp * Ervanic Lager: 5cp * Invidian (pale) Ale: 4cp Category:Archives